Life Long Happiness
by Lady Johanna
Summary: Ron and Hermione get marriedalways, what about their kids? I hope I just answeared it with this story Anything you recognize belongs to the genius mind of Ms. Rowling.


Hermione awoke to the sunrise streaming in through the window. Her husband snored next to her. Ron could sleep through anything. Hermione almost shook him awake then decided to let sleep. She crept out of her room and snuck past her children's rooms. She stopped at the room closest to the stairs and stared at her eleven-year-old daughter. Today her youngest, her baby, child was going to get her wand. Enough reminiscing Hermione scolded herself and walked downstairs and went into her kitchen. They lived very well with Ron being the Head of the Auror department. Even with 5 kids and many random pets. She got out a few pots and pans and made breakfast that would surely wake up her kids and Ron.

Within minutes she heard feet on the stairs and one by on her family took their usual seats around the table. First into the kitchen was her oldest Lily and Lena. They are 16, twins, and barely alike. Lily has bushy brown hair like her mother but Lena has fiery red hair like her father. Lena is the outgoing type and Lily is a bookworm. They're both very smart and pretty good flyers. Next was their 14-year-old boy Joey. He is tall and has auburn hair. He too is very smart and a good flyer. Next was Michael, he is 13 and pretty tall for his age. He is a clone of his dad in almost every way. Last was Kady, the youngest. She is 11 years old, very short and has long red hair. They sat down and hurried their mom so much she threatened to give all the food to their dad. That shut them up like always. "Mom when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Michael asked impatiently. " I love Diagon Alley!" Kady said making her sisters laugh. " Its not that great, Short fry" Lena and Lily said in unison. "Lena, Lily, shush, let your sister think what she wants." Hermione scolded as she put down the plates in front of her kids "We'll go after breakfast. Mike." Hermione said.

Hermione finished cleaning up after breakfast and she cleaned the rest of the kitchen to keep it nice. Then she and the kids, Ron had already gone to work, went by Floo powder to Diagon Alley. They arrived in Flourish and Blots and Lena and Lily were with their friends in seconds. Joey went down the road to his uncles' store with his best friend Noah Finnagin. Kady grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to Ollivanders for a wand. After seven wands they found the one for her, a 13-inch ash wand. Then Hermione went to Gringotts. After that she went and got the kids books, the oldest girls needed new cauldrons, Joey needed new robes, Michael needed new subject books and Kady, of course needed everything. Then they went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There they found Michael, Joey, Noah, Lena, Lily, their cousins Julie, Mark, Andy, Suzie, Lena's best friend Troika Thomas and Lily's best friend Natalie Goldstein. Fred had apparently been put on duty here. "Hey look everybody, it's Hermione." Fred said as he was the only one that had noticed her an Kady. "Sorry Fred I can't stay. Kids whose last name is Weasley come with me." That attracted not only her kids but also their cousins. "If you father is named Ron come with me." Hermione said. Then they went back to their house using the stores fireplace. The next week went by with out any important events.

Soon the kids were going back to Hogwarts. The chaos was normal and Hermione was a pro at handling it. Finally they were at Kings Cross Station and saying goodbye. Lily rushed to the front of the train, her prefect badge glinting in the sun. Then Lena went to get a compartment before they were all gone. Joey disappeared with a few girls. Michael followed Sean Corner to a compartment. Then the train left Kady waved goodbye to her parents for the first time. Then Hermione and Ron went back home. The train ride was uneventful as always. Suddenly they were at Hogsmeade Station. Lena heard the usual call for Firs' Years. She guided Kady to Hagrid and then ran to join Lily and her friends in a carriage. The rickety ride was unnoticed because the girls were so used to it. They laughed as they heard second years gasp as they saw the castle over the hill. The girls jumped out and raced each other to the Great Hall.

They sat down and listened to Headmaster Lupin's usual speech. They could almost say it with him then finally, The Sorting. The old hat was carried in on a stool and placed before the High Table. A professor read from a scroll and scared little first years came up and put the hat on their head. Emma Ashen got put in Hufflepuff. Tyler Kenosha was placed in Slytherin. Then finally the professor called "Kady Weasley". There were whispers when Kady came up. Lena heard people say things like "Another one?" and "She'll be in Gryffindor, like the rest of her family." The sorting hat almost immediately yelled out "Gryffindor!" There were cheers and applause and Kady went and sat down by their cousin Janell. Then the hat was taken out of the hall and the feast began. Later everyone ambled off to his or her common room and then most went to sleep.

Joey and his friends were in the group that stayed up late. They acted as fourth year boy usually do. Laughing, teasing and Transmogrifbeans were the main event. Joey had picked out a bean and was putting it in his mouth as Noah guessed, "It's a elephant." "No it's a lion!" Brett argued. It turned out to be a teakettle. When Joey ears stopped spewing smoke, he handed a dark blue one to Noah. " Your turn." He said laughing. Joey knew that it was the new kind that turned the person into a real cat for a moment. Noah popped it into his mouth and was suddenly replaced by a kitten. " Ah how cute." All the boys crooned. Then the kitten gave a pitiful meow and turned into Noah again. They collapsed with laughter and then turned to another boy, with a bean in their hand.

Weeks passed and nothing happened. Lena got so bored she almost sent her Uncles Fred and George a letter asking for anything to liven things up. But finally Quidditch started. Again this year the captain and keeper is Rachael Weasley, Charlie and Anna's daughter. The beaters are Lena and Lily; one chaser is Fred and Angelina's daughter, Ella, another one is George and Alicia's son Darren, the last one is Joey. The Seeker is Harry and Ginny's kid James. They always joke that if the teams had slogans, theirs would be "Quidditch, It's a Family Affair." The Slytherins had whined about the fact they are all related, but because James is a Potter not a Weasley, it's okay. Rachael is a crazy as people say her dad was and practices were almost every night but Darren and James were being constantly pounded about their O.W.L.S that were at the end of the year. Their first match is on the 12 of November against Slytherin.

The day of the match came and the team awoke early and ate breakfast together. They had gotten up so early they where the only ones in the Great Hall. When they were in the changing room, Rachael gave a long pep talk that could rival Woods. "I heard that they are playing a Burkhart as seeker today because some one cursed their normal one." Rachael said and Lena gave Ella a high five. "Do any of you know him?" Rachael inquired, ignoring the high five. " No I've never heard of him." Everyone said. "Okay. Do any of you know who Soleil Longbottom? She is doing commentary." James and Darren elbowed Joey who was in between them. " Joey does!" James said. " Don't ya, Joe?" Darren added. After they said that Joey turned a deep shade of red. " What is the nature of your relationship with this girl, young man? Lena said in a funny voice. They never heard the answer because they were called out onto the pitch.

A dreamy voice read off their names "And the Gryffindor team! Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… Professor there must be a mistake, it says Weasley six times!" " That's because there are six Weasleys on the team!" The crowd shouted at her then broke out laughing. She finished the rest of the names, the captains shook hands and then they mounted their brooms. The whole team had the best brooms yet, the Flamearrow. It is from the makers of Firebolt and Lightingrod. The quaffle was thrown into the air and the game began. Soleil was soon humming a song under her breath and then she was talking about the Crumple Horn-Snorsack. After that she started pointing out clouds with funny shapes. Then without warning, she said the score " Twenty, Sixty to Gryffindor." And what was weirder is that she was right. "Look! The seeker seems to have spotted the snitch! His name is James, I think. His parents are the Quidditch greats Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, but now she's Ginny Potter. My mum was a friend of theirs in school. Ginny even cursed people if they called my mum Loony. Hey! He caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Soleil cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd. The team landed and raced to the changing room. They were almost carried to the common room. Joey disappeared with Soleil and the twins were gone on the fourth floor. Rachael went to see her friends and the rest went to the party. The twins resurfaced with food and treats and got the party going. It went until midnight when Lily sent them all to bed.

A few weeks past and then the kids went home for Christmas. This year the party was at their hose and the whole family was coming. Even Bill and Fleur 's family that lives in France was coming. Hermione got to be hostess finally and Ron got to supply the money. Lena, Lily, Kady, and Hermione spent days figuring out where to put the new rooms so that their muggle neighbors wouldn't see. They got a lot of cots, pillows, blankets and food. They even added a patio room for Christmas dinner. They realized that there weren't enough rooms for every family and there weren't any places they could add on. It took a while but they figured that Charlie's kids could share rooms with their own kids. Ron, Joey, and Michael brought home a huge tree and Lena and Kady decorated it while Lily and Hermione made cookies.

Ron's mum and dad came about three days before Christmas and then everyone else came the next day. The house was overrun with children, ages ranging from four to twenty. The mothers and girls all went to the Muggle mall and then Diagon Alley. The boys stealthily played Quidditch.

The next day the teenage girls spent the day hiding from Rebekkah and Gabriella, Fleur and Bill's daughters because they wouldn't shut up. Once Gabriella said" At my 'ouse in France, we have a much better garden zan zis atrocious mess." Or when they talked about Hogwarts, Rebekkah said "Ze Palace of Beuxbeatons is beautiful at Creestmas time. Much better zan zis 'Ogwarts, I theenk. " Not only did they keep talking, they always said some thing rude. Finally Bill told them to keep quiet and not make their cousins hate them anymore.

Christmas Eve arrived and so did the Longbottom family. Joey was ecstatic and so were his cousins and siblings, they so wanted to taunt him. Soleil was an exact clone of her mother. They would both often lose themselves in song or stories about odd animals. Neville seemed to be a pro at pulling them back to earth. The adults sent the kids away and had a "nice grownup talk". Fred had given his kids Extendable Ears and Lena had a huge stock, so every kid could listen if they wanted to. "So, Ron, I hear you son and my daughter are "going out"?" Neville said. Joey turned red and Soleil kept singing like she didn't notice. "Well you know, he's just like his dad a ladies-man." Ron said and attracted lots of laughs. The talk got boring and the kids drifted away. Lena, Lily, Rachael, and Soleil sat in Lena and Lily's connected rooms. They talked and told her everything that Joey had done that was worth telling. It got late and the Longbottoms left. The younger kids were giddy and tried to stay up but none could.

Early in the morning, Lena woke up her sister and Rachael and they went downstairs. Her mom had really gone all out. She had even conjured fake snow. It fell down upon the pile of presents that seemed to be divided by families. They put the packages that had come by owl during the night and those that were still coming where they belonged. When they heard footsteps, they ran back to bed to keep their act secret.

At about eight o'clock, they woke to a bunch of people staring at them. "They're up! Time for presents!" exclaimed Percy's youngest daughter Joanne when she saw Lena's eyes finally open. Their hands were then grabbed and they were pulled down the stairs and into the great room where every one was now seated. The younger kids dived into their presents and the adults waited and took pictures. Everyone age fourteen to 17 (except Rebekkah and Gabriella) received dress robes. The parents wouldn't say why but Rachael guessed that Hogwarts might be planning a ball. The rest of the day was spent making dinner and having a Quidditch tournament. After dinner, every one traveled home by Floo powder.

The next day, they were back on their way to Hogwarts. For some reason, Michael was very popular and was constantly followed by girls. Once a fourth year asked him how old he was and she wouldn't believe him when he said thirteen. Even Lena heard how tall and handsome her brother was. He was sitting with his friends in a compartment when a swarm of girls came by giggling. He asked them what was so funny and they just pointed at another girl and giggled more. " Kendra Shawn, that's the girl they pointed at. She's in Ravenclaw." Ella said then she got up and went to find people more her age. "Go talk to her Mike." His friends pushed him out of the compartment and closed the door. Michael walked over to her. "Hello. I'm Michael," he said awkwardly " She knows who you are." one her friends said then started giggling again. Giggling should be banned, Michael thought. "Sorry about them." She said and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. " Do you wanna come sit with my friends and me?" Michael asked not only to be nice but he also wanted to get away from her friends. She looked over her shoulder and they nodded, grinning. She looked back at him and said " Sure." She sat with them for a while but left when it was time to change into their robes. " Thanks, I had fun." She said to him when he walked back to her compartment with her.

Weeks past and nothing happened except Ravenclaw beat Slytherin, 190 to 60. At the beginning of February, Professor Melvyn, the DADA teacher, announced that there would be a Valentines Ball. He then said one thing people didn't want to hear, "You must be a fourth year to come unless you are a younger student invited by an older one." Joey looked towards the Ravenclaw table and caught Soleil's eyes. She stared at him a bit and then nodded. When they went back to the common room, Lily and Lena put their heads together and thought about who would be a good partner. "Rigby?" Lily suggested, "No. Taylor?" Lena replied. " Yeah, but he'll go with Janna. Diggs?" "Eww, Leonards?"" No! Slater?" Lily sat and contemplated this, "Yeah. That's one we need more." They sat and thought. Lena looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "Matt Johnson!" "Ooooh… Yeah he's cute!" Lily said as she looked at a mental picture of him. Rachael walked up and said "Sorry girls, Matt is mine." " Darn!" Conversation like this lasted long into the night until they got tired and went off to bed.

The next week, when there was one week left, Lily and Lena both had dates. Will Slater had asked Lily and Lena was going with Jacob Peters. Fourth year girls had even asked Michael and his reply was the same every time "You're sure you want to go with a younger guy?" Most had decided they wanted to go with a boy their age, one had said she didn't care so he was going with Hayden Cartwright. His dress robes were sent to him three days after that because Lena had sent a letter home then and had included this little development.

The Hogsmeade trip was the day before the ball and many people went to get dress robes. Lily walked out into the freezing wind and set off with Natalie. After the long walk to Hogsmeade, they needed warmth so they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. It wasn't that crowed yet so they didn't have to fight their way in. Their usual corner both was empty so Natalie sat down and Lily went to get the drinks. Most of their friends were down at Madame Puddifoots so they sat alone in silence for a while. "Nat, I'm so nervous! I don't know how I got Will to come with me." Lily said breaking the silence. "Lily, we went over this you are beautiful!" Natalie replied." Come on," She said standing up and grabbing Lily's hand "We are going to Hairum Scarem!" Once there, Natalie bought a few bottles of Sleekeazy's hair potion. " We should probably go get started." Lily said and them they rushed back to Hogwarts through the cold wind.

Joey walked to Hogsmeade with Noah but soon ditched him and snuck off to Madame Puddifoots. He pushed open the door and triggered a tinkling bell. His entrance was unnoticed due to the fact the most of the couples there were locked together kissing furiously. Small golden cherubs floated around the room, occasionally throwing confetti on the occupants of the table below them. A large stout woman with a tight black bun was walking around with cups following her and landing on the table that they belonged on. In a small table by the corner sat a blonde girl and when Joey saw her he started to grin. He sat down in front of her and said " Hello Soleil"

10


End file.
